


Pasta

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Want a bite?"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 5





	Pasta

Y/N shakes her head at Ash, “I don’t know how you did it.”  
“Lots of patience.” Ash tells her, being honest.  
She nods, attention turning to Colson who walks into the kitchen, an exhausted look on his face.

“Hey, babe.”  
“Hey.” He breathes, taking her plate from her and burying his head in her neck.  
Y/N can’t help but be happy she’s sitting on the kitchen counter. If he had done this and she was standing, he would’ve knocked her over. “Tired?”  
He makes a humming noise, his eyelashes brushing against the skin of her neck.  
Seeing Slim, she goes to make a motion, telling him not to say anything but it’s too late.  
“Kells, we need you back in the studio.”  
He sighs, pulling away from Y/N. “Seriously, I didn’t even get to eat anything.” He complains.  
Slim shrugs his shoulders, ignoring the glare he’s getting from Y/N. “WE’ve got energy bars in the studio.”  
He sighs again, but nods. “Alright, I’ll be there in a second.”

Colson presses a kiss to Y/N’s lips. “Don’t stay up, alright?”  
She makes a noise, not wanting to make a promise she can’t keep. Remembering what he said to Slim, she picks her plate up that he had set on the counter beside her. “You want a bite?” She holds a forkful of pasta up to him.  
“I fucking love you.” He tells her, before eating the pasta offered to him.  
“Love you too.” She pats his ass, when he turns around. “Don’t kill anyone.” She calls after him, making him laugh, before he disappears around the counter.


End file.
